EP-A-163417 (Unilever Case C.3035) discloses a non-opening sachet, containing sodium perborate monohydrate and the precursor, tetraacetyl ethylenediamine (TAED), for use as a wash adjunct. The sachet contains no detergent ingredients, and no other beaching systems are disclosed.
EP-A-293 139 (Procter & Gamble) discloses calendar-bonded or calendar-finished laundry sachets containing detergent compositions which may contain bleaching ingredients, including various bleach precursors such as tetraacetyl ethylenediamine (TAED) and sodium 3,3,5-trimethyl hexanoyl oxybenzene sulphonate (SNOBS). the bleach precursors, when present, are sacheted in admixture with the other ingredients of the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,441 (Unilever Case C.1092) discloses a two-compartment sachet of water-insoluble material for sequential dosing of particulate detergent ingredients to a wash liquor. One compartment contains a non-bleaching detergent composition (nonionic surfactant, sodium carbonate, calcite, soap, and minor ingredients), while the other compartment contains sodium perborate tetrahydrate. Release into the wash liquor is by leaching out through water-insoluble water-permeable sachet walls.
GB 836 108 (Henkel) discloses a bleaching detergent composition containing a percompound (preferably perborate) and an activator, for example, benzoic anhydride or propionic anhydride. The activator, and if desired the percompound, can be separated from the remaining ingredients by wrapping in a water-soluble film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,015 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,426 (Unilever Case C.6034) and out copending unpublished European Patent Application No. 90 201 338.2 (Unilever Case C.6085) disclose the cationic bleach precursor cholyl-4-sulphophenyl carbonate per se and in noodle form. Other cationic bleach precursors are disclosed in EP-A-284 292 and EP-A-303 520 (Kao).
It has now been found that sacheting brings especial advantages and benefits in connection with bleach precursors of the cationic (quarterly ammonium or phosphonium) type.